Sakura Kanashi soshite, koofuku
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Talvez.. podriamos vernos en el festival del yozakura dijiste...¿Eso.. era una cita..? Los pétalos caian lentamente...


Nuevamente, entrenando, veo que activas tu fina y poderosa tecnica, indicando que perdere rapidamente contra ti

Si no usaras tu tecnica... ¿sería capaz de vencerte...?

_NO_

Era de esperarse, siendo tu Neji Hyuga esto es juego de niños... en cambio yo...

A duras penas puedo mantener el ritmo que llevas tu, si es que llego a alcanzarlo, no soy catalogada como una Juunin que tiene grandes futuros como ANBU, ni como una genio...

Caí una vez mas, mire tu figura frente a mi mirandome con superioridad

_Nuevamente_

Pero ocurrio algo que me dejo perpleja, extendiste _tu mano_ hacia mi desviando tu mirada

- Haz..mejorado...ejem.. mañana es el Hanami, talvez... - tomé tu mano y me ayudaste a levantarme- talvez.. podriamos vernos en el festival del yozakura

Volteaste a verme y el sonido que salio de tus labios lo interprete como una pequeña risa... supongo que por la cara que tengo

- Me...me gustaria que fueras, quiero hablar contigo hacerca de un aspecto del Clan

Mire como dejaste salir esa pequeña y diminuta risa para marcharte del lugar, dejandome atonita con eso que me acababas de decir...

¿Eso.. era una cita..?

* * *

Me retire de alli con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.. la cara de Tenten en ese instante es inolvidable, me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto.

Llegue a la mansion Hyuga siendo recibido por las _maids_, vi que Hinata sama iba de un lado a otro buscando accesorios para su peinado, Hanabi sama diciendole que si se movia tanto el peinado ¨prueba¨que traia se le caeria facilmente... mph... supongo que su novio vendra por ella mañana

-Neji-sama, su.. su tio le habla, esta en el jardin- me dijo una de las maids, una de las mas jovenes, se le notaba algo nerviosa

-Hai, gracias por avisarme- vi como hacia una reverencia para retirarse algo apresurada, fui al jardin donde Hiashi-sama me esperaba, a paso lento, no tenia mucha prisa.

-Neji, haz venido algo tarde, ¿sucedio algo?

- Gommen nasai Hiashi-sama, pero no ha pasado nada.. solo hable con Tenten pero no fue mucho- Vi como alzo una ceja

- En fin- dijo despues de una leve pausa- ha llegado la Yukata que pediste- Asenti levemente- Y tambien la joven que... bueno te espera en el gran salon - Senti un escalofrio por todo mi cuerpo... era tarde para retractarse

Espero Tenten entienda... lo que sucedera

* * *

!Ya era el dia! me siento muy emosionada... Una cita con Neji!!! NEJI HYUGA!!! Jeje me imagino la cara de sus miles de fans, peeeero soy precavida y traigo un pergamino por si me llegan a atacar... hehe ademas, puedo sola con ellas - claro, si son como un 67% de la poblacion femenina joven en la aldea y si son todas juntas necesitare mi pergamino- bueno... es hora de que me arregle...

-¿Qué me puedo poner para esta ocasion tan especial?

Me pregunte a mi misma mirando los bonitos kimonos que tenia para este tipo de ocasion, uno azul marino con detalles rojos... ummm puede ser

_Uno rosa con detalles morados.... no, Hina chan llevara uno igual..._

_¿Que tal el verde? _

Lo saque de mi closet poniendomelo asi por ensima, mirandome en el espejo. Perfecto! Un leve toque de maquillaje -que por cierto no habia usado desde hace casi 2 años- y un peinado sencillo sera mas que suficiente.

Y.. vaya que es complicado, ya tenia mas de 1 hora tratando de arreglarme el cabello. No queria llevarme los chongos de siempre, pero fue mi primera opcion con unos mechones que caian a los lados de mi cara. Me quedaba bien pero habia algo que no me gustaba. Un solo chongo con unos listones... no. La otra opcion es...

_Mi cabello suelto.._.

No! me molesta bastante en misi- espera.. no es una mision...definitivamente si era una ocasion especial... Fui a mi tocador, sacando una cajita de madera en la cual guardaba los regalos de mis amigas. Encontre unos broches con una delicada flor con brillantes verdes, con unos listoncitos del mismo color que el kimono, recuerdo que Sasuke kun me lo dio el año pasado por un intercambio en navidad y el le toco darme a mi.

Me puse los broches en ambos lados de mi cabeza, despues rizando un poco las puntas de mi cabello, al final de cuentas lo deje suelto.

Tome una bolsa de mano, metiendo mis cosas indispensables- cartera, pergamino- y sali al encuentro con Neji...

Ah, olvide decir que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel... Fui caminando con cierta calma pero a la vez impaciencia hacia el parque donde florecian los arboles de Sakura. El parque Kamonyama. Vi a varias parejas caminar juntas por dicho parque, otras, que ya estaban alli... por cierto muy acaramelados, otros simplemente caminando, riendo, abrazandose... besandose...

Una rapida imagen de Neji besandome tomandome de la cintura....

-Kyaaa!!! No! Ahhhh! aaaaahhh!!!!!

- ¿Tenten...? - deje de tomarme la cabeza y hacer algo de escandalo, desviando mi mirada

- ¿Na...Naruto.... Hinata-chan?- ambos me miraban algo extrañados, Hinata estaba detras de su novio con un leve sonrojo- Etto...

Naruto rió

- Oh vamos Tenten, te veias graciosa haciendo eso pero.. a la vez rara hahahahaha!!

* * *

- N-no cre-creo que era necesario eso...- Hinata estaba incada con Naruto en sus brazos y un gran chichon en su cabeza y ojos en forma de espiral, yo solo me limité a sonreir inocentemente, mientras que Hinata echaba aire con su mano a Naruto quien parecia no reaccionar- ¿Co-con quien vi-vienes Tenten san?

- Bueno... se supone que con Neji, tengo que encontrarlo

- Es..estaba.. po...por alla...- desvie mi mirada viendo a Naruto que ya mostraba señales de vida, señalando una dirección, le sonreí

- Gracias Naruto! disculpa el chichon - rei un poco mientras me iba con un paso algo apresurado, dejando a los tortolos alli.

Yo por mi parte solo deseaba encontrar a Neji y terminar esto de una vez... miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, unas de ellas eran ¿era una cita?,¿ para que me habló?, ¿que tema del clan...? Segui con mis preguntas sin aparente respuesta hasta divisar a Neji, sonreí y me acerque hacia el

- Neji-kun...¿ estás seguro...?- escuché una delicada voz, una chica con un kimono azul marino y cabello largo negro, muy hermosa apesar de que estubiese algo lejos de ellos...

- Hai... nunca habia estado mas seguro de lo que hago... y al fin, sin que el clan se interponga...- vi que Neji le dio algo parecido a una pulsera- dozo... bueno, se dice que si dos personas poseen el mismo.. sus destinos estaran unidos para siempre... y.. quiero que el mio este unido al tuyo

Sentí una gran punzada en mi corazon... miré que la chica frente a el lo miró directo a los ojos, y pude apreciar que ella tenia unos hermosos orbes plateados... era del Clan Hyuga... también miré como Neji se acercaba a ella juntando sus rostros, antes de que lo hizieran por completo hize un paso hacia atras, calléndome. Me levanté lo más rapido que pude, alejándome del lugar, tan rápido como mis piernas me dejaban y ese molesto kimono igual. Me hize paso entre la gente, algunos reclamándome por haberles empujado, pero no me importaba, al final solo se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos...

- Kyaaa!!! - sentí el piso debajo mio... cuando levante un poco la mirada me di cuenta que estaba en el pequeño puente del arrollo... me levante lentamente.. aun con mi mirada en el piso, atravesando ese puente, para llegar al lado en el cual tenia un arbol de Sakura... me recargue en el.. dejandome caer. Levante la vista, recordando que ese arbol era famoso porque sus petalos nunca caian a la par con los otros, siempre despues.... y era rara la vez... me identificaba con ese arbol, apesar de lo que deberia ser, o pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaba firme, mostrando su dureza... pero ahora...

Los pétalos caian lentamente...

Asi como caia cada pedazo de mi corazón...

* * *

Bueno... un capi corto... ya lo tenia desde hace tiempo pero no lo subia... ¿que les pareció? Talvez muy OoC. Pretendo k sean 2 capis.

Gracias a todos las personas que me apoyan para seguir con Fantasy Lover, seguire con la version que tenia, por peticion suya, pero no aqui, luego pasaré la ULR.

Y tambien haré la otra version, y estará en donde estaba el otro fic originalmente. Solo que tardare, ahora con la universidad ya k he entrado nuevamente me quita bastante tiempo...

Pero bueno, quiero ser una buena LAE.


End file.
